


No Better Way to Celebrate

by sinceresapphire



Series: DCTV Femslash Week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: It's Kara's birthday so her girlfriends plan a small celebration for the three of them.





	No Better Way to Celebrate

“You did all of this for me?” Kara asks as she looks around the room that she’s basically moved into.

 

Her girlfriends grin as they watch her take in all the decorations and food they made to celebrate her birthday with.

 

“I know Alex has a party planned this weekend and everyone is going to be there but we wanted to do something for your actual birthday, Kara.” Iris says as she crosses the room to give her girlfriend a hug and kiss.

 

Kara smiles into the kiss as she rests her hands on Iris’ waist.

 

“Alright. My turn now, so move your behind, West,” states Kendra as she stands behind Iris so she could greet their girlfriend as well.

 

“And here I thought you liked my ass, Saunders.”

 

Iris rolls her eyes but moves out of the way and Kendra takes her spot, copying her earlier actions.

 

“Come now, you two. I love you both.”

 

Kara smiles brightly at her ladies because they definitely surprised her with all of this.

 

Suddenly, her eyes catch sight of something.

 

“Are those pot stickers?”

 

Kendra and Iris share an exasperated look because of course, Kara would hone in on her favorite food right away.

 

“Of course. This is all about you after all.”

 

Kara makes her way over to the space on the floor that’s covered by blankets and pillows so they could have an indoor picnic then flops down on her favorite one.

 

Settling down on either side of Kara, Kendra and Iris make themselves comfortable but leave enough room to eat easily.

 

As Kara grabs a pot sticker, Kendra laughs lightly.

 

Kara looks at her confused while taking a bite out of the pot sticker.

 

“There’s no getting between you and your favorite food, is there?”

 

Kara blushes as she chews then swallows on half of the food item.

 

Iris smiles.

 

“It’s pretty adorable. Unlike when Barry and Wally do it.”

 

Kendra laughs because she remembers the last time the guys decided to have an eating contest–it didn’t turn out well for anyone.

 

Gesturing at the rest of the food, Kara wants her girlfriends to eat too but she has better manners than to talk with her mouth full.

 

They take the hint.

 

Soon, sounds of the three women eating could be heard.

 

“Mmm…..have I told you two that I love you? ‘Cause I do, a lot.” Kara states once all the pot stickers were gone.

 

“Oh, I think you’ve told us once or twice along the way,” teases Kendra.

 

Grabbing a small pillow, Kara tosses it at Kendra’s head but it gets caught before it hits her head.

 

Iris busies herself with the small chocolate cake with chocolate frosting they bought for Kara, placing several candles on it before getting her girlfriends’ attention.

 

“Alright, I know we’re not really supposed to have candles and anything fire in our rooms especially since the incident with Sara, Ray and Mick but….”

 

The two other women flinch at the memory.

 

“I thought we made a pact to never mention that again?” asks Kendra.

 

Iris sighs.

 

“My point is Kara’s birthday is worth the risk because it’s not a birthday cake without candles.”

 

“I appreciate you running the risk of getting in trouble.”

 

Kara nods her head then looks at the cake with a big grin on her face as she rubs her hands in anticipation.

 

“The cake looks really good.”

 

“We picked it up from the local bakery you’ve told us about.” Stated Iris.

 

“The new place Barry and I found?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

“Awesome!”

 

Kendra grabs her phone and opens the camera app so she is prepared to take a picture of Kara as she blows out the candles.

 

Once everything is ready, Iris turns off the overhead lights so all the light they have comes from the candles.

 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Kara! Happy birthday to you!” sing Kendra and Iris.

 

Kara waits for Kendra to be ready with the camera and thinks about her wish before blowing out the candles.

 

The lights came back on once the candles on the cake went out.

 

“Here, let me cut you a piece of cake, babe.” Iris says, taking the cake from Kara.

 

She makes quick work of the cake so they could each have a piece tonight and another piece at a later date, probably sometime tomorrow most likely.

 

Then she hands over a plate with the letter K on it to Kara before giving Kendra her piece and setting a piece aside for herself so she could cover the leftover cake.

 

“Mmm….so chocolatey, so good.”

 

Kara feels like she is in heaven and she knows she hasn’t had a cake like this before.

 

Kendra and Iris look at each other as they squirm in their seats in response to Kara’s moans.

 

It didn’t take them long to finish off their pieces of cake.

 

Kendra looks over at the desk that has several gifts for Kara sitting on it.

 

“You want to open your presents now? Or we could watch a movie if you want.”

 

Kara taps her chin as she thinks for a moment or two.

 

“We could…..or we could do something much more fun than a movie…..” Kara smirks at her girlfriends’ confusion before straddling Kendra’s lap and slipping her hands underneath Kendra’s shirt as she kisses her.

 

Both Kendra and Iris quickly pick up what Kara was implying and even quicker, they join in on the action.

 

Kendra places her hands on Kara’s hips as she kisses her back.

 

At the same time, Iris moves behind Kara and moves her hair out of the way then places kisses along her neck while gently groping her chest.

 

They focus on each other for the rest of the night.

 

Kara couldn’t imagine a better way to celebrate.

 

Waking up because of yelling in the hallway, Kara slowly remembers what happened last night and smiles to herself.

 

Her girlfriends put all of that incredible effort into making the night perfect for her and Kara hasn’t felt more loved than she does right now.

 

Family is different and doesn’t count in this case.

 

She kisses the top of Iris’ head where it lies on Kara’s chest then she turns just enough so she can kiss the closest part of Kendra she can reach which is her chin.

 

This has been the best birthday Kara has had in a long time; though for Alex’s sake, she’ll keep it to herself.

 

It does give her an idea for something she can do for Kendra and Iris in the future.


End file.
